


Feels like a Fool

by LoveGems1



Series: Too much [2]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tommy Oliver, Jason is the Best, Kim's trying her best, Wes being a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: Wes expresses his concerns, sees Kim in a new light, and Jason takes care of a hurting Tommy
Series: Too much [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761004
Kudos: 6





	Feels like a Fool

“Jason, I think that Tommy might not show up,” Wes tells the man. Wes likes Tommy and likes to think that they are friends. The way people are acting, like Tommy’s at fault for things that he didn’t do, and how they all want Tommy and Kim to be together, angers Wes. 

Tommy didn’t want to get back with Kim, and that’s alright with Wes. Tommy keeps telling people that he doesn’t love Kim anymore. Wes tells Eric not to take sides. He knows that Eric would pick Kim, but Wes knows that Eric likes Tommy. He tells Eric what Tommy feels sometimes.

Eric knows that Wes and Tommy are friends, and that makes Eric want to know Tommy more. Whenever Eric can, he would take Tommy to lunch. The two would talk, and Eric stays neutral and tells Taylor to do the same. The Wild Force Yellow looks at the men with confusion and wonder. Eric tells her that Kim isn’t as sweet as she seems. 

Wes smiles when Taylor truly sees the situation as it is. Time Force Red sees Mighty Morphin Red not taking sides and observes the issue. Wes respects Jason, for he doesn’t take sides anymore. Tommy taught him that both sides have equal guilt in all of this. 

Tommy isn’t innocent, but he’s not truly at fault here. Wes sees Tommy fighting in the fight, but he didn’t start the whole thing. However, Wes has seen the withdraw of Tommy lately and is worried about him. He knows that the fight is getting to him, and that worries Wes.

He expresses his concern to Jason and sees the man frown. Wes sees Jason’s eyes harden when Kim comes to them. She smiles at Wes and looks at Jason with that sweet, innocent smile that Wes has grown not to trust. He has seen a nasty side towards Kim, that makes her not to trust her.

He knows that she made a mistake, but the way she went about it was wrong. She wants Tommy back, but the way she’s going is not going to work. She’s beautiful but manipulative at the same time. Wes knows that Kim wants things to go back to be like high school, but understands why they can’t. 

“Is Tommy coming? I want to talk to him.” Kim tells Jason, and Jason tells her no. Kim frowns at this and nods. She walks away. Jason tells Wes, thanks, and leaves. Wes knows that Jason will never pick sides and knows Tommy well enough to help. 

When Jason gets to the house, all he sees is dark. The lights are out, and Jason sees his sixth at the bottom of the stairs, curled up and crying. Red pulls Green towards him and holds him.

Jason hears the why and tells Tommy to shh. He can feel the coldness on Tommy’s skin and tries to warm him. Tommy listens to Jason’s heartbeat. Jason picks them up and puts Tommy onto the bed. Jason stays with Tommy the whole time and reads his thoughts and sighs. Red feels like a fool for not see the true pain that Green has.

Red texts Wes and tells him that he has Tommy. Wes looks at the text and sighs in relief. Eric and Taylor look concerned, and Wes tells them, 

“Jason has Tommy.”


End file.
